jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers: Recounding In Cybertech Operation
Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers: Recounding In Cybertech Operation was a massively multiplayer online game universe and GameVision SDK ROBLOX Studio Gamebryo Talon v5.01_r68t_RC4 and was released on the 2014 into present day that development and creative director company of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. and additional server the universe on ROBLOX and anime adaptation that cooperative development animation studio with same of the company games development. it is similar an anime million of the players that we capitated is based on the anime novel and series of the japanese people simulation were the genre Sci Fi Adventure Universe Games, between the server is opened about October 16, 2014 and November 25, 2014 Worldwide that released production company by Pyroaxis Ace Development, Inc. It is first universe game released that development employment member crew of the James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and the cooperative development & animation studios and perhaps that helped with production company with Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Animation Studios, Inc., Pyroaxis Ace Development, LLD. the server is licensed with Mountain King Studios, Inc. for universes fully the engineer game engine with MKS / VIFX and ROBLOX Universe. Story Beginning The maintenance around the universe around it the galaxies species goes into the new around the years a through the omega ores of the birth of the first universes nowhere seek back into the robloxian universe upon long way time ago for fully an humanly mankind of the galaxies has mastered into the deep space the born out the asteroid and make atomsphere cosmo called out the supernova astanted cover over thing out and intel ritlal by outer space nebulas classed out the broke the system corrupted only the shots showed of the birth of first universe, compulats that moment time the universe has exploded out the creative entire of the universe. a pure of the acid planet and neux fast by past in time. but if was it the another dimension evacuation by near robloxian evaluation that visual big effects noar of covered by sides trillion and treaty born out the planets and galaxy and galaxies and snapped out the stars and shinny of guardian and changing researched were known "Cybertech Lab Corporation, Inc." betraying and blown them out and greatest our of the novels and negistied and nearly gone out. The premise around 100 year ago. an young adult half vampire girls personal motion of the dreamly awhile the known for Strifers classes of Proto Duel Blades were worked at the Cybertech Lab Corporation, Inc. with bay thier her hands around the memories of Jasmine James Families and Fallen of the Eva ( Young Sister Jasmine James ) they broken our of the young daughter sister by owns, humanily they berthed proffered around the population the New York, City. she flys out into the top building and were follow as boyfriends is Jake. Jasmine James is fighting skilled that frighted out against face to face within Aliens Species. An usefully of the Strifers weapons and ultra classes sort of the sources and researched and finding out the lost mind and lost of the power crystals into thousands of the inside Outerworld. Now she crew of the groups and teammates has turned out into the Ultra Protowings groups species and many that joined them to freedom and save our of the humankind and human race species. Factions Worlds Solar System Explorer Broken Red Crystal / Nebulas Niuxliution Station Pronex Universe Characters Main Characters Secondary Characters Featuring Characters DLC Characters Development / 2014 Alpha Prototype Testers Alpha Beginning in the October 06, 2012 around that the biggest the server universe around the anime novels that connection company, member of the James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. they known were writing out the new game engine universe into ROBLOX massively multiplayer online game universe is turned into the GameVision SDK ROBLOX Studio Gamebryo Talon a bytes one of the morph of the combination who had worked the Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers: Recounding In Cybertech Operation is based upon of the anime ROBLOX original games titled that high quality of the high constitution, they known of the alpha testers were the been it thhe between it the animator and all technical directors became the server by the bytes viewing of the many people most of the popular anime series and belong long time ages is getting look goes employees confirmed will be Mountain King Studios / VIFX plugin usefully of the lighting, it especially technically that later passing on the company wish knowing of the fully operated that planned anime characters digital for once it next couples of the months and year later. Now the Alpha Testers is opened up about March 13, 2013. At the end of the alpha testers closed down on universe and moved on the Beta Testers Beta During this time of 2013. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. was suffering a number of cutbacks which ultimately led to its closure couples over months and taken has been joined total of 23,000 members and cooperative production contribution development studios with P.A. Works and David Production. were resumed worked out the anime frame that project of Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers: Recounding In Cybertech Operation from the development game studios around back to previous worked the Alpha Testers. and as a resulted of the version revision much of the roblox modeling and modelers and stars with members in social was outsourced to a number of independent companies company that programming support is should goes later on the finished that Mountain King Studios ultra independent games titles shareware and physics copy has responsibly resumed working the ROBLOX universe server that animated effects and morph checker in this progress. Several over the weeks the tragedy of trillion and planet contracted to production company: 2drealms Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc., Onsetgames Network Entertainment, Inc., r2dealms Development, Inc. and PyroaxisBasic Development, LLC. groups of development company withless the computer graphics game engineer following with Mountain King Studios / VIFX were creative director of production company development (their indie ultra development and publisher games), while time the server workspace "Creative Subspace Internet" universe were production contribution by Monkey Byte Development, LLC. and Red Barrels Games who would later go on the Outlast Series and Monkey Byte Games gave the ultra shareware downloadable games Galactic Patrol franchises as well as Prove Stellar Under pressure from executives. The Beta Testers is now opened up the December 22, 2014. Around the end of the years and closed down were worked the final beta version is getting releases solo going out.